


slightly incompatible

by katrinawritesthings



Series: Good au [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: u kno when u want into the booty but the booty u want into belongs to another dom





	slightly incompatible

**Author's Note:**

> also hey my funky tendonitis arms aren't really doing all that great so I think I might stop cross-posting to AO3 for a little bit at least until they start feeling less awful all the time lmao hit up my Tumblr for more sweet content
> 
> and also hit up my Tumblr for my sweet new kissy Jonghyun challenge that I'm doing for his birthday uwu

"Jonghyun?”

Taemin’s voice is tight, strained; Jonghyun understands. His voice would be a bit rough too if he had a dick and if a babe like him was currently riding it. He slowly lowers his head from where he was smiling at the ceiling to smile at Taemin in front of him instead, at his dark eyes and parted lips. He slows himself on Taemin’s cock just enough to let his breathing even out a little before he speaks.

“Yeah?” he asks. Taemin’s hands, light on his waist this whole time, slip down to his hips and stop him completely, holding him still in his lap. Then Taemin shivers, fingernails digging little crescent moons into Jonghyun’s skin, and Jonghyun snorts. Having his dick just sitting all the way in someone is one of Taemin’s biggest kinks and he doesn’t know why the babe thought it would make talking easier. Still, he stays still, shifting his hips just so Taemin’s cock presses just right against his g-spot and biting his lip happily.

“Can,” Taemin says breathlessly. His hands slip further back to squish Jonghyun’s booty, to open him up and press on the pretty plug that Jinki put in him earlier. “Are you. Are you sure I can't fuck your ass?” he asks. Jonghyun giggles, adjusting his arms around Taemin’s neck to give him room to muffle them into his skin. Every time.

“Yes, I’m sure,” he says when he pulls back. He cocks a brow when Taemin starts to pout. “Not unless Jinki says so.”

“But it’s  _your_  butt,” Taemin whines. He taps his feet petulantly on the carpet; his dick shifts inside of Jonghyun and they both hiss sharply at the movement. Jonghyun exhales softly after, half of a laugh.

“Yeah, and I think it’s real hot that Jinki owns it,” he says. It’s real hot that Jinki’s the only one that puts his dick in there and it’s even hotter when that’s accentuated by Jinki also owning his cunt but telling anyone and everyone to fuck that whenever they want. “It makes my booty feel special when he fricks it after everyone else fricks my kitty,” he smiles, wiggling happily. Taemin shivers again at how that moves his dick, but he also leans forward and pouts on Jonghyun’s shoulder.

“Why are our kinks so similar but also so different in just the wrong ways,” he grumbles. Jonghyun tries to make his giggles as soothing as possible as he pets through Taemin’s hair. Somehow he does that well because Taemin nuzzles him closer and pecks a kiss to his skin.

“Keep your chin up, bud,” he hums. Him and Jinki have been talking about birthday presents lately. It’s unlikely, but still. “Maybe you’ll get in there someday.”

He expects a sad little mumble, maybe a snort and a laugh; what he’s not expecting is for Taemin to shudder under him and press bruises into his skin and grunt out a sharp  _fuck_  and fill his cunt up with hot jizz almost immediately. Jonghyun blinks, hand pausing halfway through petting Taemin’s hair, and leans back and looks down at where Taemin just nutted inside of him. Then he laughs, really loud, burying his face back into Taemin’s reddening neck.

“You really want in there, huh?” he asks. Taemin sighs, nods, kisses his neck, and slips his hand down to play with his clit.

**Author's Note:**

> #taem is suffering he just wants into the booty#taem after he makes jong nut a few times: why must jinki also be an ass man... why cant he want ur v all to himself....#taem: why has the universe forsaken me.....#jong: ur so fuckin dramatic m'dude#taem: thanks its called coping#jong: l m a o#anyway jongs kink is that jinki tells him to go out and get groceries or w/e and to let anyone that wants to fuck him on the way just do it#and ppl just grab him and kissie his neck and frick his v and call him a babe and hes like ooh uwu and hes the center of attention#and then he goes home and shows jinki how good he did and jinki praises him and then fricks his booty and jong feels all uwu special#and Taems kink is he walks outside to go buy groceries and everyones jsut already frickin and havin a good time#and hes just gotta slip up and ask like hey can i join cool thanks and then hes inside a booty and livin his best life#so close... but yet so far....#also jinki whomst was totes eavesdropping in the kitchen bc he thinks its hot listening to his babe be fucked:#i noticed. that u said Jinki instead of Sir#jonghyun whomst knew jinki was listening and chose not to call him sir bc he knew hed be punished: ooh dearest me what a naughty boy : )#taem whos still there: idc about ur punishments or whatever but can i eat him out when ur done#jongyu: ye#taem: Rad


End file.
